Erin Lillis
About Erin Lillis '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S9E09's "The Secrets Inside Dune". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 9 ** Episode 9 *** "The Secrets Inside Dune" *** "It Came with the Storm" ** Episode 10 *** "Little White Lies in a Little Black Dress" ** Episode 12 *** "There's Something Underneath Southern Utah" ** Episode 13 *** "The Story of My Grandfather's Missing Arms" *** "Mrs. Michaud's House" ** Episode 14 *** "Beware the Sunnyside Retirement Center" ** Episode 15 *** "Groundskeeper to a Ghost Town" ** Episode 17 *** "When the Clock Stops" ** Episode 18 *** "The Kings Inn Motel" *** "Gateway into Dreams" ** Episode 19 *** "Fran and Jock" *** "Don't Be the Last Off the Train" ** Episode 22 *** "The Silent Witness" *** "The Sleep Debt" ** Episode 23 *** "Vermelda" *** "Mr. Banana" ** Episode 24 *** "Making Deals with Devils" *** "A Tiller of the Ground" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Beyond the Veil" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Grandma's Tub" *** "The Boy Who Cried Sheep" ** Episode 2 *** "Rosewood and Vine" ** Episode 3 *** "The Good People of a Good Town" *** "Call Me Gone" *** "Wade's Waiting Room" *** "What Was in the Attic" *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 4 *** "Don't Become a Fire Lookout in Montana" *** "After the Curtain Called" ** Episode 5 *** "Esther" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 8 *** "First, Do No Harm" ** Episode 9 *** "The Adventures of Zombiegirl" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" ** Episode 11 *** "She Catches Demons in her Teeth" ** Episode 12 *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Bonus Episode #2: Valentine's Day 2018 *** "What Happens When the Stars Go Out" ** Episode 13 *** "A Job for John" ** Episode 14 *** "Crone's Wood" ** Episode 15 *** "Edward" *** "Kensey Kendall's Entrepreneurial Extravaganza" *** "Three Faced Thelma" ** Episode 16 *** "The Death of a Monstrosity" *** "The Dumpster Ghosts" ** Episode 17 *** "There Was a Little Girl" *** "The Haunted Items Business is Closed" ** Episode 18 *** "500 Yards" *** "Jack in the Box" *** "AFFY" ** Episode 19 *** "Within the Den" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 21 *** "House Full of Eyes" ** Episode 22 *** "The Wormhole Past Jupiter" ** Episode 23 *** "The Final Victim of Hopkins' Pit" ** Episode 24 *** "Hideaway" *** "Look for the Silver Lining" *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 ' *** "The Truth About Addiction" *** '"Sandy" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Noose of the Hanged Men" ** Episode 2 *** "Bed Rest" *** "Black Sand" ** Episode 4 *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 9 *** "The Five Deaths of Margaret Ann Campbell" *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "A Person in the Rain" *** "Body Fluid Bingo" *** "Jasper the Gasper" ** Episode 13 *** "The Time-Out Doll" *** "Weird Church" ** Episode 14 *** "Fun Facts" *** "The Reason Why I Lock the Door During a Storm" ** Episode 16 *** "The Taking Tree" ** Episode 17 *** "Whispers in the Woods" ** Episode 19 *** "Lost" *** "Zero Consequences" ** Episode 20 *** "An App Called, "How Will You Die?'" *** "Blackwood Holler" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Wander Off in Robinson Woods"